


Feeling Better

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Maybe after this I could make you scream for another reason.”





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: rimming/licking.
> 
> On another note, there is a small implication that Hanzo is trans in this. If you don't like, then there's a back button.

“You’re wincing.”

“My shoulder is killing me,” Kenshi admitted, grimacing as he pulled his armor off. “I either pulled something or I have a knot. Whatever it is, it hurts.”

“Turn around,” Hanzo said, walking over and helping Kenshi out of the last of his clothing. He ran his fingers along the man’s back, finding a knot in his shoulder blade. Kenshi hissed as Hanzo rubbed it. Hanzo pressing a soft kiss to Kenshi’s shoulder. “Go lay down and I’ll work it out.”

Kenshi laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms as Hanzo straddled him. He gently rubbed along Kenshi’s sides and lower back. The swordsman was tense was completely tense and Hanzo frowned. “You need to relax a little bit.”

“This is me relaxed,” Kenshi mumbled.

Hanzo just shook his head and moved his hands up. “Ready?”

Kenshi nodded and Hanzo began to push against the knot. Kenshi let out a grunt, clenching his teeth and clutching the pillow underneath tightly, his whole body tensing up more. “Fuck! Fuck!”

Hanzo pressed harder, working it out as Kenshi continued to curse. “Maybe after this I could make you scream for another reason.”

In between pained grunts, Kenshi laughed. “I look forward to it.”

Hanzo rubbed and rubbed until he felt all the tension leave Kenshi’s body. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the man’s shoulders as he continued to massage him. “Feel better?”

“Much better.”

“Good,” Hanzo said as he moved down Kenshi’s body, trailing kisses along his spine as he went. He stopped just above Kenshi’s crack, giving one of his buttcheeks a light slap. “Ass up.”

Kenshi immediately moved into position, spreading his legs further to give Hanzo more access. Hanzo moved his hands along Kenshi’s cheeks, admiring the view. It had been months since they last saw each other, even longer than that since they had done anything sexual. His finger ran along Kenshi’s crack, pressing it gently against his hole for a moment, just barely pushing inside. Kenshi groaned softly, pushing back against him.

Hanzo smiled and pulled his hand away, instead using both hands to keep Kenshi’s cheeks spread before leaning down, swipe his tongue along him. Kenshi gasped, his hips jerking. Hanzo did it again before he kept to just licking at Kenshi’s hole, briefly pressing inside a few times. Kenshi moaned, fingers digging into the sheets as he pressed back against Hanzo’s mouth. “Fuck,” He mumbled, gasping again as one of Hanzo’s fingers joined his tongue. “Oh fuck, Hanzo..Oh that feels so good.”

Hanzo pulled away to gently bite at one of Kenshi’s cheeks, his finger shallowly thrusting into the man, watching him. He was getting so wet just from pleasuring Kenshi, but he ignored himself for the moment, intent on getting Kenshi off first. He dived back in, tongue thrusting inside as he moved his hand around to Kenshi’s front to find his cock hard and leaking. He wrapped his fingers around it and started to jerk him off, making the man shout, hips thrusting.

Hanzo continued to pleasure him, listening to the quickening of Kenshi’s breath, knowing he was getting close. A few more strokes and Kenshi was coming hard, shouting Hanzo’s name. Hanzo stroked him through it before letting him go. He pressed a couple of kisses to Kenshi’s lower back before moving to lay beside him.

“Feeling better?”

Kenshi nodded and let out a content sigh, a smile forming. He reached out to touch Hanzo, running his hand down the man’s thigh. “I should return the favor.”

“You don’t have to,” Hanzo said, letting out a shaky breath as Kenshi’s talented fingers slipped between his legs. It felt good as Kenshi’s fingers teased him and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. He frowned when Kenshi pulled his hand away a moment later and opened his eyes to find Kenshi licking his fingers clean. “Fuck.”

“I think it’s your turn to scream my name.”


End file.
